erviadus_galaxyfandomcom-20200214-history
Belryn
Belryn, traditionally named Baile Átha Rí Luatha, City of the Grey Kings, or Lir is the largest city in the Athrugadhi Empire, and perhaps Ingos Tenum. It stands as the most densely populated in the Empire, with up to fifty million in population. It covers roughly 605.2 square miles of both land and sea, and is separated into two large boroughs, both being megacities in their own right. These are: Old Belryn, and New Belryn. Belryn is the capital of Arohgard, and the Kingdom of Ariilyth. As an alpha ++ world city, it is a galactic juggernaut in Ingosi: culture; finance; media; commerce; entertainment; research; technology; education; politics; tourism; sports; mysticism and religion, outmatching even the Athrugadhi capital of Ardor. History Origin Belryn traces its origins all the way back to 1271 BCE, when the vision-locked ashen sorcerer-warrior: Riain of Lir, followed a fluorescent eagle prior to the destruction of his tribe of Lir, by the coalition of warrior tribes: Cré-umha; Corrán; Casúr and Beithíoch, leading his hunted wayfarer disciples after it through a perilous stretch of grey dune beneath 30 scorching suns, feeding life to the predators around them, and the pursuers behind, lusting for the final death knell of Lir. Never releasing his gaze from their aerial deliverer, Riain took his people through the spiry Valley of Toradh where the bird had vanished. Having been abandoned by the lightly bird in the soothingly grim night, Riain's people prepared themselves for a glorious death. Yet, as they sharpened their blades and axes, Riain forged from the plateau stone, waning ash, and his inner flame: a grandiose blade, and when the massive host of man and beast swarmed into the valley, he lit it ablaze to light the dark the enemy took as theirs, and to set ablaze the hearts of Lir to see beyond the formless. Here, he and his loyal Laochra made their victorious final stand to rout the pillagers. After the battle, Riain, bloody and tired, staggered out from the grey field and black plateau, and into to an endless, rich, charcoal, mountainous expanse abundant before a vast stretching coast - a shade of grass never before seen by the Arohgardians where the fluorescent bird fluttered. With tears of joy, Riain broke at high speed across the field, until finally, he collapsed onto his knees in fatigue, planting his inflamed blade in the grass, which glowed beauteous colours in the light of the rising sun. Here the foundations of what would become Belryn were made, and over the course of time, the Arohgardian tribes would knot into its ropes, forming the Kingdom of Arohgard with the crowning of their King: the city's founder, Riain, renamed the Grey King of Lir - Ríalir Luatha in his fortress of Dún i Ríchathaoir Luatha. The city was named Baile Átha Rí Luatha in his honour, and later in his century spanning lifetime alone, his city would become the founding spark of Ariilyth, and the seat of the largest Empire to ever stretch Ingos Tenum. There are few cities on Ingos which can boast in equal measure the historical and cultural significance of Belryn. Category:Ariilyth